List of Neon Genesis Evangelion media
This is a list of episodes and media based on the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Please note that the ISBNs given here are for the American publications. Episodes Each episode has both a Japanese title (shown at the beginning of each episode) and an English title (displayed in the mid-episode eyecatches). Like the title Neon Genesis Evangelion, the English episode titles were created by Gainax, not the show's English-language dub producer, ADV Films. However, ADV's subtitles provided English translations for the Japanese titles. Some of the Japanese episode titles were also used as the titles of volumes of the manga by Sadamoto. These include episode 1 (book 1), episode 8 (book 4), episode 17 (book 6), episode 19 (book 7) and episode 23 (book 10). International releases English version The official English translation and dubbed version of the series was produced by ADV Films, and the movies were produced by Manga Entertainment, using most of the same voice actors. These productions were heavily scrutinized by original director Hideaki Anno as well as GAINAX. They were released in Region 1 and 2, North America and Europe, as well as Australia. The translations have a few flaws that, in some cases, are contradictory to the original, making the series more confusing. Some of these lines were re-recorded for the remastered 'Platinum Edition' DVDs in 2004. As a whole, however, the English-language adaptation was and has been primarily well-received by fans around the world, and several of its voice actors (most notably Tiffany Grant, who to this day enthusiastically publicizes her role as Asuka) delivered their career-defining performances in the series. Anime News Network's Theron Martin has stated that he considers Evangelion to be "the pinnacle of achievement in English voice work on an anime title", even stating that he found the Japanese track "uninteresting by comparison". http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/neon-genesis-evangelion/dvd-3 Several quotes from the series - most famously "I mustn't run away" and "What are you, stupid?!" - have become iconic among English-speaking fans of the series. In the United States, the television series was released on VHS (in both subtitled and dubbed versions. Uncut and Edited versions where also out at the time) in 1997 and on DVD in 2000. The series was broadcast, subtitled, on San Francisco Bay Area PBS member station KTEH, and dubbed on ADV's VOD channel The Anime Network. The first two episodes were aired, after heavy editing, on Cartoon Network's Toonami block as part of a special called "Giant Robot Week" in 2003. Beginning October 20, 2005, the entire series was aired on the Adult Swim block. The Adult Swim run was only lightly edited, usually to remove the seven dirty words. However, the slides which reflect the character's feelings (originally in Japanese lettering) were replaced with English slides, with a slight delay to allow easier reading. The two movies, End of Evangelion and Death and Rebirth were never aired on Adult Swim, due to strong language, nudity, extreme graphic violence, and controversial subliminal imaging. It only aired on Starz in the U.S. for 3 years. Due to this, some fans never experienced the films in English, and the DVDs of these movies are uncommon to find at retail stores. In the United Kingdom, the series and its accompanying films were released on VHS (dub only) and DVD by the British divisions of ADV Films and Manga Entertainment. It aired on the UK's Sci-Fi Channel during the summer of 2002. Although the show itself was unedited, the ending credits of early episodes were sped up in order to preview the next episode alongside the ending theme. In 1998, Evangelion was the first anime series broadcast by Australia's SBS Television also airing in prime time. News of the broadcast slowly spread, and as a result, there was an upsurge of viewers midway through the season. This led to the unprecedented move of airing the series a second time from the beginning (SBS had acquired a licence to broadcast the series twice over), despite the fact the first airing had not yet completed. The success of Evangelion prompted SBS to gain the rights to several other anime series and the two Evangelion movies, which it later broadcast in their entirety. Australian distribution is handled by Madman Entertainment and licensed and released by Manga Entertainment. The former distributor was Siren Entertainment, who was also the former distributor for Manga Entertainment Australia. Europe The series was first released on VHS in Italy by Dynamic Italia from 1997 to 2001. These VHS contained the episodes 21-24 in their "Director's Cut" edition. The series was also broadcast on MTV Italy in 2001 and again in 2003 and 2008. The first DVD edition, containing the TV version episodes was released by Dynit, formerly Dynamic Italia in 2002. Dynit also released the "Platinum Edition", based on ADV's "Platinum", on May 2008. The manga and its spin-offs are published by Panini Comics under its Planet Manga imprint. The movies were never broadcast on TV, but were released in 2005 on DVD by Panini Video and again in 2009 in their "Renewal" edition by Dynit. In France, the series was first broadcast on the satellite channel C:, in Japanese language with subtitles, in October 1997, in parallel with its sub-only VHS release by Dynamic Visions. The French dub then premiered on December 1998, on the pay TV channel Canal+. The first DVDs, containing the 26 TV version episodes, were released on October 2002 by Dybex, formerly Dynamic Visions. On January 2008, Dybex released the French "Platinum" remastered DVD edition, an adaptation of ADV's "Platinum" with the notable difference that the episodes 21' to 24' were not featured in their "Renewal" remaster, as were all the other episodes, but in their un-remastered, original video version (corresponding to ADV's "Director's Cut" individual releases). The series aired weekend mornings, dubbed, in Portugal on SIC, starting December 8, 1997, but rescheduled several times. It was later released on DVD in 2002 by Dynamic Portugal, subbed and dubbed. Reruns of the Portuguese-subtitled version currently air on SIC Radical . In Germany, it was broadcast subtitled, after midnight, in 1998, December 2000, and January 2001 by VOX. The first professionally dubbed German version of Evangelion did not appear until the ADV release of the Platinum Edition DVD set in 2005. In Poland, the TV series aired twice in 2005-2006 on the computer-themed channel Hyper. It was rated as "for 12 and older", and not edited or censored, but aired at night. It was dubbed through the Polish practice of "simultaneous translation" by a lector. In Finland, Subtv first aired the series, at night, in 2005. Additional "Director's Cut" episodes were aired after the original 26. A rerun of the series began in March 2006, with Finnish subtitles. In Russia the series was first aired on MTV Russia in October 2005. Later, the series were released by a MC Entertainment both on VHS and DVD. In Catalonia the series were aired on Televisió de Catalunya dubbed in the Catalan language. Latin America In Chile, the television series was broadcast on Sunday evenings by Chilevisión during May-July 2002, with episodes dubbed into Latin American Spanish but unedited, and was later rerun twice during January through March 2003. For the rest of Latin America, and between 2000 and 2003 (in numerous occasions) Evangelion was broadcast on the Venezuela-based, anime and animation satellite channel Locomotion (which later became Animax, also a broadcaster of the series since 2008). The series was also internationally broadcast in Latin America by Argentinian cable channels Locomotion between 2000 and 2001, and I.Sat during 2003 and 2004. In Colombia, the serie was broadcast by Canal Caracol during 2001-2002. In Venezuela, the series was broadcast by Televen. In June-August 2007 the series was broadcast in Mexico by the open channel Canal 22 in its original language, subtitled and unedited. Asia In China, the television series became very popular among anime fans soon after it was first broadcast in Japan. In 2001, the television series dubbed by Liaoning People's Art Theatre 2000天鹰战士 (literally 2000 Aquila Fighter) was broadcast by many mainland China provincial television stations. However, considered as "too gloomy, not suitable for children", the series was strictly and greatly censored and abridged. As a result, the dubbed version was widely criticized. In Taiwan, Chinese Channel of STAR TV aired the series in 1997 with Mandarin dub. China Television also aired it later. In Hong Kong, Home channel of Asia Television aired the series in 1996 with Cantonese dub. In Indonesia, Trans TV aired the anime with an Indonesian dub. In the Philippines, ABS-CBN aired the anime series in 1999 with a Tagalog dub. Movies Animated 2. Rebuild of Evangelion (2007–present) ** Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 (September 1, 2007; English dub released on November 17, 2009) ** Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 (June 27, 2009; English dub yet to be released, however, the film has been screened in English-speaking countries at festivals with subtitles) ** Evangelion: 3.0 (TBA) ** Evangelion: Final (TBA) (Rebuild of Evangelion is a series of four movies in the Evangelion universe. The first three movies will be alternate versions of TV episodes 1 to 24, while the last movie will be a completely new ending) Live action From the announcement and up to now, several incidents have been documented in relation to the making of the movie: *Development of a live-action film version of Neon Genesis Evangelion was announced in May 2003 by the Houston-based anime distributor ADV Films, who holds worldwide rights to the series outside of Asia and Australia, and Universal Studios would be the American distributor. The film will be made by ADV, Gainax, and Weta Workshop Ltd.. Its release is currently projected to occur at any time. *In December 2005, Fortune magazine reported in an article about ADV Films that it had raised "about half of the $100 million to $120 million" needed to produce the film."It's... Profitmón!" by Daniel Roth, December 12, 2005 It's not completely clear if this money was raised by ADV alone or if part of that amount was contributed by Gainax. *As of November 2008, the project was considered to be in "development hell", as a director had yet to become available or announced officially. In a panel discussion at Tekkoshocon on April 2, 2006 featuring Matt Greenfield and wife Tiffany Grant, many aspects of the project were revealed:"10 Years of Death and Rebirth" (Google video), Tekkoshocon 2006 :*Greenfield recalled that Weta approached ADV about a live-action Evangelion film after completing work on ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy, but the work was delayed by King Kong and The Chronicles of Narnia. :*It was revealed that three described "A-list" directors and several celebrities had approached the project, rather than the other way around, and the spec script was written by a writer of several other well-known science fiction films (though this is subject to be rewritten and tailored to the director's vision). :*Greenfield also reiterated his belief that they did not want to make the film for profit, because they wanted to do it and have it done right (as with Lord of the Rings), and promised effort toward a trilogy of Evangelion films (as opposed to trying to condense the story into one film and lose vast amounts of material), similar again to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. :*Several alternative screenplays are being written, and only time will tell which scripts will be used in the final product. *At Anime Expo 2008, ADV founders Matt Greenfield and John Ledford, in response to a question over the progress of the live-action film, revealed they had hired the producer for Appleseed Ex Machina, Joseph Chu, and pitched the idea to other producers such as Jerry Bruckheimer and Steven Spielberg.411mania.com: Movies - The Vile One's Dungeon 8.07.08: San Diego Comic Con 2008 - Jane And The Dragon Interview with Richard Taylor and Martin Baynton They went on to say that interest in the project had been boosted by the success of the 2007 film Transformers.ADV Films - Anime Expo 2008 - Anime News Network *In an Evangelion panel at Ohayocon in Columbus, Ohio on January 30, ADV director Matt Greenfield announced that several U.S. studios are competing for final rights to the project, meaning that actual production should begin soon. Matt Greenfield estimates that an official announcement, including naming the studio, the director, and perhaps casting information, would be made within the next 9 months. During the opening ceremony of the Anime Central Convention 2009, when asked about the movie, Matt Greenfield said that it would be made "soon, and I'm not kidding", clarifying that he is unable to give further details as "the closer he gets to sealing the deal the less he can say anything about it".Ain't It Cool News, Friday, May 15, 2009 Books Newtype 100% Collection A 1997 collection of Newtype Japan's NGE coverage, and in particular NGE artworkhttp://www.ex.org/2.3/28-newtype100.html Evangelion: Death & Rebirth theatrical pamphlet The Evangelion: Death & Rebirth theatrical pamphlet was a limited edition supplementary booklet distributed in Japanese theaters during Evangelion: Death & Rebirth's initial run. End of Evangelion theatrical pamphlet The End of Evangelion theatrical pamphlet (nicknamed the "Red Cross Book" by overseas fans) was a limited edition supplementary booklet distributed in Japanese theaters during The End of Evangelion's initial run. The contents of the book described many areas of the Evangelion storyline that the series left unclear. It is GAINAX-sanctioned, and thus considered canon. ''Der Mond'' and Die Sterne These are artbooks published by Gainax through Kadokawa Shoten. They includes various artwork, although only a few are cells from the original animation. The titles are in German and respectively translate to "The Moon" and "The Stars." Der Mond is dedicated to art by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and features many renditions of Evangelion characters as well as concept artworks and character designs and notes from Sadamoto about the art. It also features artwork from other Sadamoto projects. Die Sterne has a more broad focus, including a variety of Evangelion themed artwork that appeared in other media or on various products such as model kit boxes or calendars. Many of the images that are not promotional art for the anime are pieces of artwork from other popular Japanese animators and manga artists that were created following the series' success, and other works by Sadamoto (such as Nadia, or Fatal Fury 2).http://www.ex.org/news/1999_05.html It includes a section of art by Sadamoto and has been rereleased as Die Sterne Ver. 2.0. ''2015//The Last Year of Ryohji Kaji'' Published in 1997 through Newtype, this rare combination photo/text book profiles Ryōji Kaji via 16 "documents" left by him. These letters, notes, and poems provide some additional insight into Kaji's character. The photographic portion is meant to represent pictures taken by Kaji during his mission, and features digitally-altered pictures, which include the EVAs, Angels, and other series-related objects. The text is written by TV series screenwriter Hiroshi Yamaguchi, and the photographs were taken by Ichiro Kamei. Despite being a limited edition Japan-only publication, some of the text is in English. Manga Videos Genesis 0:0 * In The Beginning * The Light From The Darkness Soundtracks and music Theme songs CD albums CD singles DVD-Audio albums * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (December 22, 2004) * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION II (December 22, 2004) * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION III (December 22, 2004) * EVANGELION:DEATH (December 22, 2004) * THE END OF EVANGELION (December 22, 2004) Video games Neon Genesis Evangelion has spawned a number of computer games. Aspects of Evangelion have made numerous appearances in the Super Robot Wars series by Banpresto. First included in Super Robot Wars F Final, characters and mecha from Evangelion have since become extremely popular parts of the series, and have appeared in Super Robot Wars Alpha, Alpha 3, MX, and other releases. None of the Neon Genesis Evangelion video games were released in English. RPG/Adventure Mahjong Games } | 1999 |Windows)Amazon.co.jp： エヴァと愉快な仲間たち 脱衣補完計画!: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *strip mahjong game |- style="background:#f2f2f2; text-align:center;" |''Neon Genesis Evangelion Mahjong Hokan Keikaku'' | 2000 |Game Boy Color |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: |- style="background:#f2f2f2; text-align:center;" | | 2000 |Windows & MacintoshAmazon.co.jp： 脱衣補完計画/シンジと愉快な仲間たち セレクトCD-ROM: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *A strip mahjong game. |- style="background:#f2f2f2; text-align:center;" | | 2001 |Windows & MacintoshAmazon.co.jp： 脱衣補完計画/シンジと愉快な仲間たち セレクトCD-ROM 2: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *A strip mahjong game. |} Card games Miscellaneous *GAINAX is planning to release a game for mobile phones and has begun a contest for designing a new character that will be introduced in the game.GAINAX NET｜Works｜Animation & Films｜新世紀エヴァンゲリオン｜News&Topics Pachinko There are Evangelion themed pachinko (pinball gambling machine) and pachisuro (pachinko-like slot machine) offered at pachinko parlors. *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion (Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/catalog/cr_eva_r/ *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion Second Impact ''(Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/catalog/cr_eva_second/index.html *Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(Pachisuro) *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion —Kiseki no Kachi wa— (Pachinko)''http://evaproject.jp/index2.html *''Evangelion: Locus of the Soul on PSP and Nintendo DShttp://www.evastore.jp/index.cgi?rm=detail&id=3272&genre=&page=&key=&8%A1%E04=2%A1%DE0 *''Easy Victory Pachinko * Pachi-Slot Walkthrough Series Portable Vol. 1: Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (6th in console sales in 6 June 2010)http://www.metro.co.uk/tech/830531-games-charts-the-uk-number-one-plus-the-readers-top-20 Records in Japan Around the time the first movies were going to be released, the popularity of the series in Japan was exceptionally high. So called "Evangelion boom" was spread beyond the small niche of anime fans, making the title record breaking in many aspects. As of 2007, the total sales volume of an article concerned exceeded 150,000,000,000 yen. Quotation from a poster for the Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Jo Below are some of the records in Japan. See also References External links * * *[http://www.liveactionanime.org/nge.html Neon Genesis Evangelion Live Action Movie] at Live Action Anime * * * * * * * * * * Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion pl:Spis mediów związanych z Neon Genesis Evangelion ru:Список продукции под маркой Neon Genesis Evangelion sv:Lista över Neon Genesis Evangelion-media